What If . . . ? Part II: Imagination
by teatempest
Summary: In part II of a continuing story Logan shows Marie the merits of imagination.


What if . . . ? Part II: Imagination  
  
All thought of their previous, very serious, conversation fled from Marie's mind as she experienced her first real kiss from the man she had loved for five years. Marie shivered as she felt Logan's lips touch hers through the fabric of her scarf. *I can't believe it!!!!* a voice shouted in her head. *He's kissing me! He's really kissing me!!* Another voice in her head said, *So kiss him back, stupid!!* At that, Marie threw herself whole heartedly into the deep kiss. She felt Logan's hard mouth melding against hers, learning her mouth, teaching her how to kiss. It was like he was trying to reach down into her soul. Finally, they had to pull apart to breath.  
"I told you all it took was a little imagination," Logan said to a dazed Marie.  
"Wow, that was certainly something I've imagined for a long time, sugar. Why did you do that", Marie asked.  
"I've been imagining that for a long time too. Last year, I was trying to find a way to tell you when you started going out with Bobby. So I left."  
"I wish you had told me. It would have spared Bobby a lot of pain. I've loved you for five years. I only turned to him when I finally figured out you would never love me the way you love, uh, I mean . . . "  
"Jean?" Logan asked.  
"Yeah, the way you loved Jean."  
"I'll admit, I was attracted to her from the beginning. Hell, maybe I was even a little in love with her, but that infatuation was over a long time ago, even before I realized you were a grown woman. Now, I just make comments to annoy Scott," Logan said with a laugh. Then he grew serious, "I'm sorry if my feelings for Jean hurt you or pushed you towards Bobby."  
"It's all right. I can't regret what Bobby and I had, it was like he was my first love, even though I was still in love with you. You know what I mean, sugar?"  
"Sure" Logan said, even though he didn't really like hearing Marie had loved anyone else. "I'm just glad that you are in love with me," he said as he leaned down and kissed her again. It was another soul-searing kiss. Once again, Marie felt as if he were reaching down into her soul. She wasn't afraid he would touch her skin the way she was with other people. She knew he would always be careful--and imaginative.   
"Come, on," he said, pulling her towards the bike.  
"Where are we going?" Marie asked breathlessly.  
"Somewhere a little more comfortable" he said.  
  
  
Logan took them back to the mansion, to his own private quarters. Once there, he went over to the bag open on the bureau. After digging around a little, he brought out a package and handed it to Marie.  
"Here," he said, "As soon as I saw it I knew it was for you."  
Marie took the unexpected present, sat on the bed and began to unwrap it. As she opened the box, she gasped at what she saw. She pulled out a length of silk that was the same deep green as her eyes.   
"Oh, Logan, it's beautiful." Marie said as she rubbed the soft silk against her skin, but it reminded her of their conversation, earlier. And, as beautiful as the silk was, it was still a barrier.   
"You're the one that's beautiful," Logan said as he leaned down, put the silk between them and kissed her. As they kissed, she fell back onto the bed, Logan following her, not breaking contact. His hands searched over her body, making Marie feel things that, until now, she had only felt in her dreams about him.   
"Logan, we can't do this. It isn't fair to you, or me. No matter how much I love you, or you love me, it will never be normal. We'll always have barriers--even if they are beautiful silk barriers." Marie said, tears running down her cheeks. "I love you too much to subject you to a life of barriers--to a life without touch."  
Logan looked at Marie, shaking his head. "That might have worked on Iceman, but I told you, anyone with a little imagination can get around that. Those barriers can be exciting and fun. And I also told you, I *have* felt you." Looking intensely into Marie's eyes he said, "Those two times we touched, it wasn't just my energy going into you, I *felt* you. I felt you on a level most people never achieve, beyond the physical I felt your soul."  
"Oh, Logan," Marie said as she remembered the moments when they had touched, she thought of the parts of Logan that were still inside her, along with Magneto and others. Logan, even after five years, was still the strongest. "I don't know."  
"I do" he said and he kissed her again. He let his hands go over her body. The body he'd been dreaming about for over a year. "I love you, and you love me. It's meant to be," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck through the silk and caressed her breast.  
"Oh, Logan," she gasped, "Please, make love to me."  
"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting for the physical part, you're so young and this is so new." Logan said sitting up. "I'm certain that we are meant for each other, so whether we do this now, or later, I know we'll be together."  
Her fears on hold for the moment, Marie sat up too and said with a smile that was all woman, "Oh, sugar, not that I don't love this sensitive side of you, but this isn't so new to me, I've been dreaming about it for five years."  
"I'll show you sensitive!" growled Logan as he pushed Marie back onto the bed.   
Marie giggled and said, "I'd rather see imaginative!"  
And Logan proceeded to very thoroughly show her exactly how imaginative he could be!!!  
  
The End Part II  
  



End file.
